Alien Breed: Evolution
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed: Evolution; ---- XBLA 16th December 2009 PC (Steam) 3rd June 2010 PSN 1st September 2010 Plot ---- Alien Breed: Evolution is a video game in Team17's Alien Breed series and the first new title in the series since 1996. It was released digitally on Xbox Live Arcade on December 16, 2009. An updated version, called Alien Breed: Impact, was released on PlayStation Network and through Steam on PC on June 3, 2010. In September 2010, Alien Breed 2: Assault, was released on Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network and PC. Alien Breed: Evolution is a top-down isometric shooter set onboard futuristic space craft. In each level, the main character, Conrad, is set a series of tasks, such as collecting key cards, restoring power or escorting innocents, which he must complete before finding that level's exit in the form of an elevator. Standing in his way are several different types of aliens who will attack him, usually en masse. Conrad can run and shoot in all directions, and can collect a number of different weapons and items to aid him. the camera angle can be rotated manually in 45 degree increments. There are also several data pads to collect which provide information on the different alien species that Conrad encounters throughout the game, back story information on the games characters and additional information on the games locations. Theodore J. Conrad is an engineer on the spaceship Leopold when it drops out of hyperspace and has a collision with a mysterious ghost ship which is populated by numerous hostile alien beings. Conrad is visited by the android Mia just before the collision who asks him why he is against synthetics (the name for androids in the game) and saves him from a piece of debris from the ghost ship, that pierces Conrad's room when the collision occurs. Mia then sends Conrad to restart the Leopold's engines to avert both ships from crashing into the unnamed planet below. Conrad discovers that the engines are too badly damaged and boards the ghost ship to attempt to restart its engines. He discovers that the ship is controlled by an anti-human force and its defenses have been programed to attack humans on site. He eventually comes across a large pool out of which a large alien rises during a communication from Mia. Conrad says to Mia "I'll call you back" and ends the game on a cliffhanger. In the Co-Op Assault multiplayer levels, two men, Thadeus Barnes and Eddie Vance, are trying to locate Conrad, they eventually find him in the engine room where Mia tells them that a hull breach in the hydroponics section threatens to destroy the ship. They volunteer to seal this hull breach, on succeeding in this task their campaign ends. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer Story mode Free play Co-op assault Single Player Maps ---- Marine Prologue Aftermarth Priorities Re-Boot Crossover Interface Co-op Maps ---- Aftermarth Priorities Re-Boot Crossover Interface Co-op Assault ---- Medical Mainframe Hydroponics Walkthrough Marines ---- [[Alien Breed Evolution Gallery|'Level 1 Engineering']] Level 1 - Follow the way points to the elevator. [[Alien Breed Evolution Gallery|'Level 2 Medical']] Level 2 - Collect explosive charges from the Store Room. [[Alien Breed Evolution Gallery|'Level 3 Mainframe']] Level 3 - Follow the way points and restart the Air Filteration Unit. [[Alien Breed Evolution Gallery|'Level 4 Hydroponics']] Level 4 - Transverse the vacuum to reach the Hulk Ship. [[Alien Breed Evolution Gallery|'Level 5 Turbine']] Level 5 - Follow the way points to the Thermal Coupling Components. Weapons ---- Frag Grenades, Sentry Guns, Blaster, Assault Rifle, Shot Cannon, Flamethrower, Laser Rifle and Ionspike. Equipment ---- Credits, keys and ammo pickups, terminals. Intex Intex - IPC. Aliens ---- Moss boss, Charger boss, Mauler, Larval, Stunner, Screamer, Ranged. Vehicles ---- Leopold Ghost Ship Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Codes ---- Secrets found - one per level. DLC ---- Alien Breed Premium Theme 1 Theme Dec 25, 2009 Alien Breed Premium Theme 2 Theme Dec 25, 2009 Trial Game - Alien Breed Episode 1 Demo Dec 16, 2009 Future Releases ---- Alien Breed 2: Assault Patches ---- Reception ---- Alien Breed: Evolution received generally positive reviews, although many reviewers found the game repetitive and complained about the lack of variety. It achieved a Metacritic average of 69%. IGN commented that "Anyone who played the original Alien Breed back in the day will find their simple top-down shooter is all grown up with great lighting effects, an atmospheric soundtrack, and affecting cinematic events -- but the gameplay itself is rooted in 1990." EuroGamer praised the production values, but added that "a flawed approach to co-op play and an inherent lack of variety ultimately count against it." Edge gave a scathing review, stating "Repetitive and simplistic, Alien Breed Evolution may remain true to its inspiration, but this first episode does no more than reinforce Team 17's reputation for serviceable but uninspiring updates of past glories." References Citations Alien Breed: Evolution Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed: Evolution. Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games